


With the Dawn

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, BoKuroo Week 2020, Day 7 Sunrise/Sunset, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, discussion of drunk sex, feelings actualization, hookup gone right, morning after hookup, prior drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Kuroo is no stranger to drunken hookups, but this time seems different. With the light of the new day, something lovely and warm may begin to bloom to earnest, despite its rocky beginnings.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	With the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo Week 2020 Day 7: Sunrise/Sunset

The light streamed in through Kuroo's window, activating the throbbing in his temples as it pulled him from sleep. He was too hot and something was heavy on his chest and oh god, he might throw up if he moved. He peeked through the comforting darkness of his eyelids to glare at the offending sunlight. His eyebrows bounced a bit as he also took in the shock of grey and black hair and muscled shoulder and arm that was currently pressing him into the bed.

He angled his head up a bit to get a look at the guy's face. Much of last night was a bit of a blur, but the longer he was conscious, the more he remembered. He hadn't really intended to bring anyone home, just needed a drunken, dancing, party night, the chance to be crazy around strangers he would never seen again. He briefly remembered running into a guy with an absolutely killer body in the hallway to the bathroom, which jumped immediately to making out with him, first in said hallway, then on the dance floor, then in the cab, and finally...the details were pretty fuzzy, but he didn't remember anything being bad, and he wasn't sore in any ways that spoke of a negative experience.

Apparently they had even had the presence of mind to clean up, being that he wasn't covered in lube and various fluids having gone cold and dry. That was nice, he'd woken up more than once in such situations and it was a real morning killer. And he felt a sense of satisfaction as he peered around at the face smashed against his chest, that the guy actually was really attractive. Even with the line of drool that was collecting in a puddle on Kuroo's chest. 

“Nice,” he whispered to himself in congratulations. Usually the people he brought home from the club looked great through tequila goggles in the saturated neon lights, but were horrors in the morning sun. If anything though, this guy might be even cuter in light of day. Amazing. 

Kuroo gently eased out from under him, only causing him to stir slightly. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and tip-toed to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and donning fresh deodorant. His hair was a lost cause, as usual, so he didn't bother with it. When he made his way back out, the guy was blinking blearily as he looked around the apartment, his eyes going wide when they fell on Kuroo. Kuroo chuckled and wandered over to his kitchen counter, only about 15 feet from the bed in his little studio loft. 

“Hey sunshine, you want some coffee?” He set to work getting the pot ready as the man sat up, but nearly lost his grip on the receptacle as the blanket slipped from him. The guy was totally stacked, gorgeous bronze skin, a face that was like the wet dream version of a surfer bro. Even a bit ragged from the hangover, Kuroo was still floored and he felt himself blush. His only solace was that his new friend was also turning eight shades of crimson as he looked him over. 

“Uh, I-I'm good. I don't really like coffee. B-but thank you!” Kuroo felt his nose scrunch a bit at how cute this burly fool was. 

“I do have tea, if you'd prefer. Green or black. If your head is pounding half as loud as mine, I'm sure you could use it.” He flipped on the coffee maker and the gurgle sound was already causing him some relief from the years of conditioning. 

“Oh, uh, sure. Green would be...great. Um...” The guy chewed his bottom lip. He obviously wasn't used to this, which was highly endearing. 

“I'm Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. And please don't feel bad, I have no idea what your name is either.” He passed him his most charming smile as he placed the kettle on the stove and got down two mugs. 

“Sorry. I don't...this isn't...” he sighed heavily, grasping at words, “I'm Bokuto Koutarou. I hope you don't mind that I ended up staying all night.”

“I actually prefer it, especially when they are as lovely as you.” Kuroo was washed with satisfaction as Bokuto faded back to scarlet, his eyes slipping to the floor in embarrassment. Poor thing, he looked terribly uncomfortable. Kuroo removed the pot on the coffee maker and held his cup under the stream, too impatient to wait. “I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment in the light of day.” 

He only said it because he knew damn well that he wasn't. Kuroo was a good-looking guy, and right now, even with his dark circles, his sex hair and low slung sweatpants were striking him as a goddamn snack. His words landed just as he intended, Bokuto locking eyes with him and a bit guiltily raking them over his body. He really wanted him to stand up and try to put those frat boy shorts back on, the blanket currently still covering his more private areas.

“God, no, what? I'm just...” he made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat, hand flying to his face. He peeked between his fingers at Kuroo. “It's not like this is the first time this happened to me. But...it's the first time...it's been another guy.” Kuroo stood a bit straighter as his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Oh! Shit. Wow, I...am both surprised and flattered. Not that I remember many details, unfortunately, but you seemed to know what you were doing anyway.” Kuroo laughed, which seemed to pull Bokuto into it as well. Oh, his laugh was so contagious and genuine, something pure and honest. Kuroo wondered if it had been that laugh which had drawn him in to begin with. He was definitely hating himself for being so drunk the night before. 

“I'm pretty fuzzy on most of them too. Also unfortunately.” Their eyes met for a moment, the quiet spreading out between them with an almost kinetic intensity. Just then the kettle screamed into the small space, yanking Kuroo out of the moment. He shut off the burner and poured the steaming water over the tea bag. Movement caught his eye and he turned to see Bokuto stand, revealing every inch of his fine form as he hurriedly pulled his khaki shorts up over his hips. The gods must be kind today, Kuroo thought to himself, as he stole as much of an eyeful as possible. Hot water splashed against his foot, having run over the edge of the cup and down off the counter onto the floor and he cursed from the burning splash. When he looked back up, Bokuto was grinning at him in amusement. 

“Oh, don't look so smug. Come get your tea.” 

“Looks like you spilled it all over the place. Leave any for me?” He sauntered into the kitchen, nearly the same height as Kuroo, though broader in muscle tone. Kuroo passed him the overfull mug, and they filled the space of the little galley kitchen in a comfortable way. Their fingertips brushed as the cup was transferred and somehow, it felt more intimate than everything they had done together under the previous night's influence. Bokuto's smile was so bright, his cheeks still rosy from embarrassment. Kuroo hated to say it, but he was charmed. 

“It's okay, you know. I won't take it personally if you regret it. I've never accidentally lured in a straight one before.” He realized though, as the words left him in a lighthearted tone, that he very much did care. There was something about this guy, beyond his dashing good looks. Something comfortable about him. Something warm. 

“Oh god, please, no, no, no,” he assured Kuroo earnestly, already assuaging a blow that hadn't even been struck. “I'm not straight, obviously. I had just, never really explored...this.” He gestured between the two of them and Kuroo snickered. “Honestly, the only thing I regret is that I can't remember nearly as much as I want to. I remember k-kissing you, in the hall at the club. A little of the dancing, the, uh, the taxi...” 

The taxi. Memory flooded into Kuroo, still hazy and watered down, but he now remembered being all over Bokuto in the backseat, more hands than seemed possible for just two people exploring fervently. He remembered pulling Bokuto free of those same ridiculous shorts and sinking his mouth over him...yeah, it had been a damn good tax ride. The problem was, they had done shots before they left and then another set of shots when they'd gotten back to his apartment. Such a damn pity. 

“And then, it's all so blurry. You...I didn't...I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I know it's kind of more complicated with guys...” Bokuto rubbed at the back of his neck, dropping his eyes to the floor again for that sheepish expression. It made Kuroo smirk. 

“Well, all my aches and pains are the good kind, so I'll have to say no, you're good.” 

“Good, good...” He took a sip from the mug, sputtering a bit as the hot water met his tongue. He looked so adorably awkward. Kuroo sighed. He needed to release him.

“Listen, you don't have to stay. We both know how these things go. You're welcome to, but if you want to escape, I accept any and all excuses. We had a great time. You owe me nothing else.” He sat down his coffee mug and leaned back against the counter. His eyes slipped to the floor as well. He realized he was preparing himself for Bokuto to leave, was already feeling the foreshadowed emptiness of his home once this guy walked out of his life. It was a weird feeling to have, barely knowing someone. But it was there, all the same.

“Kuroo-san...” his voice was tentative, his head low and shoulders somewhat down, “do you want me to go?” His eyes flickered up, and for the first time Kuroo noticed that they were a light golden color, very similar to his own. His were a bit darker, always making him think of golden sunsets. But Bokuto's were bright and brilliant. Like the dawn. 

“No.” He hadn't meant to be so entirely honest, meant to be a little smoother at least, but Bokuto set down his mug as well and closed the gap between them with a single step. Kuroo felt his breath hitch.

“Then, maybe I can stay? And maybe, if you feel like it,” his fingertips brushed against Kuroo's arm and almost without thinking, Kuroo placed his opposite hand on Bokuto's neck, sliding it back and up through his black and silver hair. “We could, fill in some of those gaps?” 

As Bokuto's chest pressed against his, noses brushing against one another, Kuroo smiled, a fluttering in his chest making it all the way to his toes. 

“How curious. My headache seems to have vanished. Looks like you have me for the day, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto kissed him then, softly, as if he savored it, and his hand cupped Kuroo's cheek sweetly. It was far better than any fiery, lustful kiss he had had in the past. It said that he was more than a single moment. More than a goal being raced toward.

When Bokuto pulled back, he took in Kuroo's face for a moment, a smile pulling beautifully at his lips. Kuroo felt his blush climb again and he tried to look away but Bokuto nuzzled against his cheek. 

“At least for the day, then. At the very least.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [This Art!](https://arunneronthird.tumblr.com/post/614233473261109248/saturday-hangovers) by https://arunneronthird.tumblr.com/! Please go check them out as their stuff is A++++!! Permission granted by the artist to link. <333


End file.
